High School Drama
by I-Will-Go-Down-Shipping
Summary: When Magnus is the new boy at school he is pretty shy. He soon gains confidence and popularity. He doesn't care about that. He has his eyes set on someone else. ALL HUMAN. CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there everybody! This is my very first story of many. Ok three so far. But it's something. Sit back, read, and enjoy (or not) the ride.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters Cassandra Clare does.**

** Chapter One**

Magnus POV

I wake up as soon as I hear my alarm go off. As I turn around to check the time I realize its 7:00 am. _Not that late for my first day of school. _I get up feeling a little bit dizzy. As I walk over to grab my towel Chairman Meow jumps at me, scratching at me like a crazed cat. "Chairman! Behave", I say as I try to get him off of me.

Once I get into the shower I let the water pour over my head, just letting all this sink in. _New home, new father, new school. _I finish rinsing off and I dry myself. I put on a clean pair of white underwear and I go into my room to figure out what to wear.

I sit down on my bed while staring at my dresser. _I need to go shopping after school. _I get up and grab some black skinny jeans a dark tight purple v neck. I put on some dark green . I went into the bathroom and got my styling gel. I style my hair and put on some eyeliner.

As I walk out the door I get a glimpse of the time. 7:55. _Oh god! I'm going to be late on my first day!_ As I run out the door down the stairs I hear my mother say," I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes!"

"Sorry mum."

"Come on. Hurry up!"

As I get into the car my mother goes back into the house and comes back with a piece of toast.

"If you are late to school, it doesn't mean you don't have to be fed."

With that we leave home. Once we get to school the bell rings.

I run inside and try to find my way to the office.

**How was that for a first chapter? Review and give me tips and critics if you can. It helps. Thanks. I will update weekly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! SO someone asked where Alec is at. But he comes along a while later or a chapter later. So here's another Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters Cassandra Clare does.**

Magnus POV

As I find my way to the office, I look around and I see students all around me staring at me. I go up to a student and I ask her where the office is. She just says, "Over there, you idiot!"

As I'm turning around all I see are big sparkling blue eyes. I ignore it and keep walking. I enter the office and I go up to the cold, hard desk. The lady at the desk looks up at me and points me to some chairs on the other side of the room near the entrance.

I wait there for around 10 minutes.

I can't stop thinking about those eyes.

A man walks out and tells me his name is Valentine Morgenstern, but to just call him Val. I just nod and he tells me to wait a few more minutes for my schedule. After that he walks out of the office and into the hallway. A few more minutes pass when the lady at the desk hands me my schedule. I look at it blankly, not knowing where any of these classes were.

At that same moment a boy walks in. He goes up to the woman at the desk and mumbles something to her. He then turns around and looks at me head to toe. I do the same to him. He is wearing black hoodie, long dark baggy jeans. His hair is just so messy and black. His eyes are blue. _They are the blue eyes I saw before! _

Once I see him done looking at me I stretch out my hand and tell him, "Hello, my name is Magnus Bane."

He stares at me for a long time before shaking my hand. I'm not too sure he said his name but I don't want to bother him. I hope he says his name soon because I cannot live without knowing his name. He sticks his hand out and he asks for my schedule. I hand it over to him. As I do this our hands touch for a moment which sends a shiver down my back.

AS he looks at my schedule I look at his facial expression which goes to concerned to surprised and back to his normal expression.

He looks at me and he says, "We have all of our classes together except Home Room."

I silently cheer in my head.

"Lead the way."

I follow as he walks out of the office. We walk silently for a while until he looks at me and talks.

"I'm sorry for being rude before, its just that I always have to show the new kids around and I don't like it. My name Is Alexander but, just call me Alec. In this school there are groups you belong in. Today you can come hang out with us if you want…..Look I don't do this often but there is something about you."

"Thanks?" I say. As I'm about to say something else he starts speaking again. I don't mind because I enjoy the sound of his voice.

"Okay now getting to the part where what you are going to do after today. There is one kid and one kid only you **HAVE **to stay away from. That kids name is Jonathan Morgenstern. You cannot go near him unless you plan to get humiliated.

If my brother and sister find you okay you can hang out with us until you want okay? Okay."

We walked a few more paces before he stops in front of a door and looked at me and said," Here is your stop."

He opens the door and the first thing I see is a man who I assume is our homeroom teacher. His name is Hodge.

I see Alec mumble something to Hodge and he just nods. Hodge turns to me and says," Welcome. Alec will come by after Homeroom to lead you to your next class okay?"

I nod and he points to an empty chair. I keep my head down until I read my chair. As I'm looking up there is one person's face I see in front of mine.

**Jonathan Morgensterns….**

**Okay so how was that? Not bad for a newbie huh? Well it might be pretty short but the length will increase throughout the story. Next update will be on Sunday maybe.**


End file.
